Bloodline
by Kalika Higurashi
Summary: Definite AU! A female with a curse upon her familiy must find a way to remove it. Along the way, she meets up with Terry, Andy, Mai, and Joe!
1. The meeting

Hey everyone! It's me again. Yeah, I know I got so many fanfics going on at the same time that it's not even funny! O.o Well, sometimes I get writer's block on one of them so I work on a totally different one. I know that Cat isn't a part of the Fatal Fury gang but I've seen a lot of Mary Sues and Harry Stus. Just so you guys know. Well, nothing much left 'cept to say read and review!!!

Yeah before I forget, Cat lost her voice as a result of the curse, so she speaks in sign language put in ' '. 

I am the last of the Egyptian Royal bloodline. All of my relatives died from a curse that has been set upon my family generations ago. Now I search to find something that will stop it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walk down the street. The knee-high boots click softly on the sidewalk. The baggy legs of my pants rustle softly. The tube top glistens in the streetlight. The leather jacket is wrapped loosely around my body, it crinkles as I move. All of it is black.

I wear a headband and a teardrop-shaped jewel dangles from it and is in the middle of my forehead.

My long, straight black hair is in braided dreadlocks. I have it pulled back in a ponytail, the gold beads clink softly. My tan skin glistens.

I walk by an outdoor party. A lot of people are milling about. I walk around, grabbing free food and drink. I have not eaten well in the past few days, not being about to communicate with patient people who would try to figure out what I was trying to say.

"Andy! Joe! You made it!"

I glance at the male who gave the friendly shout. He was tall, about a head taller than me. His long, blonde hair is back in a low ponytail with a red cap on top his head. His back is facing me and his muscles ripple as he waves.

Silently I follow.

"Hey Terry!"

"Andy, are you going to tie the knot with Mai?" Terry asks to his apparent brother.

_Or...they're really good friends. Andy is the blonde. Mai, I'm guessing, is the female clinging to him. Joe is the brunette with his arms crossed. Terry must be the one with the cap. Wait a minute! Terry... Bogard...He's a really good fighter. I've wanted to meet him. Maybe we can spar a little bit. If I survive that is. _

"Hello. What's your name?"

The redheaded female is standing in front of me. I jump, just realizing I'd been caught eavesdropping.

Joe grabs Terry in a headlock, "Terry...a babe magnet."

Mai waves her hands as if to dismiss them, "Oh don't worry about him. He's just a playboy."

She laughs and I join her soundlessly.

Joe lets go of Terry.

Mai stops and looks at me curiously, "Can't talk, can you?"

I shake my head, then lift my chin to show them the scar that I bear there. Mai gasps. Terry puts his hand on my shoulder, "What happened?"

I make a slicing motion across my neck, then a small gesture.

"Someone cut your throat when you were small?"

I nod.

Terry squeezes my shoulder. I smile weakly. 

_I can trust them. I know I can._

Everyone gets quiet for some reason. A tinkling sound is heard.

_It sounds like glass. Oh, no! I must get out of here, but I should take care of this first._

A woman screams. I run towards her and the others follow me. A skeleton walks through the broken glass from a nearby building; he drags a dead man's body. It is apparent the skeleton has been buried for quite some time.

The mummy's bandages hang loose and flutter in the wind. Pieces of dried flesh hang on the bones here and there. The putrid smell seems to gag everyone.

The mummy opens its mouth and screams to inflict terror into the people there.

The skeleton throws the body onto the woman who screamed.

"Ew! Get it off! Get it off!"

She starts smacking the body, trying to get it off her as if it were still alive. I sigh and shake my head

_She won't be able to get it off her like that. Right now I've got bigger fish to fry._

The jewel rings softly as I stiffen, ready to fight.

"Aw, man, that's ugly!"

A red light glows where they eyes would be, looking as if it were seeking blood. It takes a step forward, and readies the sword it carries.

I slowly bend down and reach into my boots and pull out two sai. The light dies.

It looks around, the light flames as it lays eyes on me. A sweat drop slides down from my temple to my chin. I have become extremely alert. I shrug out of my leather jacket.

The skeleton looks like it is about to pounce. I ready myself.

It attacks! It swings its huge sword around. I catch it with my sai. It screams in frustration.

Suddenly I am able to breath fresh air. The mummy is thrown back to the glass it broke. I turn and see Terry. He smiles, "We're behind you."

I smile, and make some sign motions trying not to do and damage with the sai, 'My name is Cat. Thank you.'

Terry smiles kindly, then looks behind me. He starts to reach for me but I raise my sai quickly and catch the sword again. I twist my hands and wretch its sword away. I toss it into the air.

I attack and cut the mummy to pieces. I stand; the sword comes back down and lands blade down in the middle of the pile, to say Case Closed.

I turn and face my new friends. Terry gives me a thumbs-up sign.

You like? Well tell me in a review. Send them in at the little box down in the left hand corner. 

Cat: 'Ja Ne!' *Cat waves*


	2. Biro

Hello peoples! Got another chappie for you guys.

Kat: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You know the drill. However, Cat and Biro _do_ belong to me!

We're riding in a plane, on our way to Egypt.

"Okay, so you have a curse on your family-" Terry begins.

Joe pops up, looking over the back of his seat, to us, "But what is this curse for?"

Mai and Andy also peer over their seats. I shrug.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We have arrived in Cairo, Egypt. Thank you for flying with us. Have a nice day."

Joe, Andy, and Mai disappear, settling back in their seats. Terry looks at me. I shift uncomfortably. The plane lands, and we eventually get off. I motion them to follow me once we get our baggages. I quickly change into a different outfit in one of the bathrooms at the airport. We leave quickly and walk through the streets of Cairo.

We head over to a camel dealer. He begins to speak in Egyptian. I hold up my hand, pull out paper and pen and draw hieroglyphs. Once I am finished, I hand the paper to him. He reads it, then looks closely at my face, "Ah. Cat! It is you! I thought the curse had already run its course."

I begin to sign, 'You thought some old curse could bring _me_ down. I think not.'

"Of course! Of course! How could I have forgotten of your spunk, child?" He laughs.

The black robe flutters in the wind. I had changed outfits before I met up with the dealer. This fighter's outfit allows me to move much more freely. It is very similar to a bikini though it is made of really strong material enhanced with protection spells. It is black as well. Two sai are in their sheaths buckled tightly to my thighs. The ankle boots gleam. A katana is handed to me from the dealer.

"Your katana, my lady."

'Thank you.'

I take the sword, and buckle the sheath to my waist.

"You need a ride to the village?"

I nod. Terry, Andy, Mai, and Joe shift. Terry steps forward, "Think we can find one?"

The dealer becomes suspicious, "Friends."

I nod again, and point each one out as I sign their names.

"Ah! I see, forgive me; the lady here does not receive presence of this many friends. The curse, you see. My name is Biro, a local merchant that helps the Medjai (yeah, I know I kinda took it from the movie called The Mummy and the guy Ardis but I was having a little bit of trouble coming up with an Egyptian sounding name.) as I report the going ons that concern our dear princess."

"Princess?!"

'Biro. I was hoping for them _not _to find out.'

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not know that was what you intended. Let me get the camels and provisions." He leaves.

"You're a princess?"

I turn and face them, my hand find its way to the back of my neck, 'Well, kind of…I _am_ a descendant of the Royal Family but seeing how democracy rules Egypt now I'm not exactly a princess.'

Biro comes back up to the group, he bows, "The camels and provisions are ready. Do you leave today?"

'We must. If we do not then that is more time for the curse to strike.'

"Then be careful, they say a sandstorm is afoot."

'Thank you.'

I know it's a short one but I've been working on other stuff. Like the concert I'm going to give this Friday and another one the Tuesday after that. *gives a huge sigh then perks up* Well tell me what you think. Ja Ne!


	3. Sorry

Hello everyone! I am afraid that I must give you some bad news:

After the second chapter 'Love in the Rain' has been posted, I will not be able to update for several weeks.

Yes I will continue, but these _must _ take priority:

1) I have to bring my chemistry grade up.

2) I have an AP exams as well as finals, did have an SAT test (just took care of that). All in the same month. Joy -_- Bet you can hear the enthusiasm, huh?

3) and a friend's grandmother passed away, also one of my neighbors. (the grandmother I mean, lived right down the street) and I'll have to keep her cheered up.

With all that said, I must bid you all a farewell...At least for the rest of this month.

However, I will write from time to time, but please don't expect any updates for a while.

Gomen, and ja ne...

PS: The second chapter is being sent to one of my editors.


End file.
